Such multi function brackets are fastened to the motor vehicle door of a motor vehicle and comprise a carrier for receiving functional elements such as in particular a motor vehicle lock. Regularly the carrier of the multi function bracket also comprises a window guide for receiving the window pane. Alternatively, the window guide may also be a separate structure of the multi function bracket to be connected to the carrier. Because so many components are fastened to the multi function bracket and for ease of assembly, it is desired to permit loose tolerances of the multi function brackets and the functional elements fastened to it. On the other hand, such loose tolerances are liable to result in backlash between the components. In particular when the motor vehicle with the multi function bracket is moving and experiences changes of load, the result is relative movement of the components causing annoying noises and being perceived as symptom of low quality. This is particularly relevant for fastening the motor vehicle lock to the carrier of the multi function bracket. Therefore, it is known from the prior art to provide for tolerance compensation with respect to the multi function bracket. Thereby, loose tolerances can still be used in production and for assembly but noise-causing movement due to backlash is prevented.
Prior art document U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,464 discloses a multi function bracket for use in a motor vehicle door with a carrier which can receive both a motor vehicle lock and a window guide for receiving a window pane. This multi function bracket also provides for tolerance compensation between the motor vehicle lock and the carrier. However, providing such a tolerance compensation is costly because separate components like washers must be produced and properly assembled with the multi function bracket.